Retsugi Uchiha
One of the few remaining members of the once great Uchiha clan. Appearance He looks much like any other Uchiha with dark hair and onyx colored eyes. He wears a short-sleeved long blue coat that has the Uchiha emblem is sewn into the back, small iron plates can be seen on the sleeves. He wears the standard Konoha-nin pants and sandals with white ankle bandages and weapon holster, he also wears fingerless iron plated gloves that are typically worn by ANBU members and some Jounin. He has a habit of wearing his forehead protector around his waist like a belt. Personality People often find difficulty in trying to work out what's on his mind. He generally gives off a calm vibe with a feeling of being quietly confident. He tends to feel indifferent towards most people and situations which has caused people to assume he lacks any real emotion about anything, something that probably is closer to the truth than he would like to admit. More than anything, he only feels content and at peace when he is on the battlefield. History Like many young Ninja of this generation, Retsugi became an war orphan after the previous Ninja war took his parents lives, since then he was looked after by some of the older clan members residing in the village until he was old enough to live on his own. By the time he was 6 years old, he was already a Genin and even assigned to a Squad, overtime he came to know his comrades very well and even enjoyed their company, their sensei was a veteran Jounin who Retsugi felt was always in too much of a good mood, they completed an extraordinary amount of missions together, accomplishing many great feats that earned them the reputation of being one of the greatest teams in the village. At around the age of 12 there was a tragic incident that caused the death of Retsugi's squadmates and even his Sensei, the truth about what happened was never made publically known and even his own memories surrounding it are unusually hazy at best. Since then he passed the Chunin exam and was promoted, normally even chunin Ninja have squads or just partners to work with, however Retsugi requested to work alone, the Hokage reluctant but eventually agreed and in the end he proved himself more than capable of taking on all kinds of missions without others, quickly becoming recognized by some of the more Veteran Ninja in the village, however despite all of his accomplishments, Retsugi has as of yet been unable to awaken his Sharingan. Plot /*to be filled as the roleplay progresses*/ Powers and Abilities Retsugi is considered extremely gifted for his age, coupled with his impressive amount of battle experience he is a dangerous enemy to have, some of the older ninja of the village look forward to seeing his true potential as he continues to grow each day, even more impressive is that his accomplishments are all so far without the use of the Sharingan. Element Release Element Name: Fire Release *'C Fire Release: Flame Bullet' Technique '''- Flame Bullet technique is executed by the user gathering oil in their mouth which is created by chakra, spitting it out, and igniting it. *C Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique -''' A technique where chakra kneaded inside the body is converted into fire, and expelled from the mouth in a massive orb of roaring flame or as a continuous flamethrower. The scope of the attack is altered by controlling the volume of chakra that is mustered. *'C Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique -' The user breathes fire along a wire or any other type of long object, which rushes forward in straight line catching the enemy on fire. A line of enemies can be used as the conductor as well. *'B Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique -' The user compresses a large amount of chakra built up inside their body and changes it into a dragon-shaped fireball. The user then skilfully manipulates that great fire, and attacks their opponent. A master of this technique can fire off several flames in succession and anyone caught in the technique could potentially be reduced to ashes *'B Fire Release: Ash Pile Burning Technique -' The user spews a stream of chakra infused gun-powder from their mouth, which surrounds the region. As the gunpowder is composed entirely of ash, it stays in the air around the victim like a cloud, which can be used like a smokescreen. After surrounding the enemy with the ash, the user can ignite it with a flint placed on their teeth beforehand to create a spark, resulting in a violent explosion, burning the enemy Regular Techniques *'E Body Replacement Technique - '''The user replaces their own body with a block of wood or some other object, the moment an attack lands. This creates an optical illusion, making the enemy think the attack was successful. From this, the user can use the lapse in the enemy's attention to attack or flee from the battlefield. *'E Clone Technique - The user creates an intangible copy of their own body, without any substance. Since the clone itself doesn't have the ability to attack, it can only be used to confuse the enemy *E Transformation Technique - The user can change into people other than themself, but they also have the ability to change into animals, plants, and even inanimate objects like weapons. *D Body Flicker Technique -''' T high-speed movement technique, allowing the user to move short to long distances at an almost untraceable speed To an observer, it appears as if the user has teleported. A puff of smoke is occasionally used to disguise the user's movements. It is accomplished by using chakra to temporarily vitalise the body and move at extreme speeds. *'D Temporary Paralysis Technique' '-' A technique for physical restraint that when cat by the user, debilitates the victim for a short period of time with paralysis. Equipment *'Kunai x10' *'Shuriken x20' *'Exploding Tags x20' *'Smoke Bombs x10' *'Sleep Bombs x10' *'Wire x10' Trivia *His favorite hobby is training. *He wishes to someday fight Xin Uzumaki. *His favorite food is Fried Rice. *He cares little about the fact he has been unable to awaken his Sharingan. *It is rumored that he is infact a skilled cook. *He is extremely loyal to his village, so much so that he has on several occasions verbally express his dislike of those who abandon their villages. *Retsugi has two themes songs, Eyes Like Cold Steel and Illuminati. *He is voiced by Mamoru Miyano. Quotes Relationships 'Xin Uzumaki -' He had encountered this Ninja numerous times while on missions, generally both having unrelated objectives yet never conflicting, this coincidence seemed strange to Retsugi but not enough to give it any real thought, until one day. He was given a B ranking mission that involved tracking down a Ninja who had defected from the village, a member of the Hyuuga clan. Some days passed before he finally figured out where the Hyuuga was located, however when he arrived at the Hideout Xin was already there ready to infiltrate it, a fight almost broke out between the two before they realized they had the same objective. They agreed to work together to complete the mission despite being on guard for any hidden agenda the other might've had. However that soon passed once they infiltrated the hideout only to find that they had been lead straight into a dangerous trap set by the rogue Hyuuga, after spending hours and hours fighting their way through hordes of bandits and various small-time missing-nin, they tracked down the Hyuuga member and mercilessly ended his life. Retsugi didn't exactly approve of those who had abandoned their village or simply refused to join one, but this Ninja was someone that he felt he could rely on after going through all that, there was a feeling of comradery that could only be forged after fighting side-by-side in the face of death, their power was equal in nearly every way even despite having very different techniques, Retsugi learned of the Ninja's name "Xin Uzumaki". There was an odd feeling after hearing the name Uzumaki, as though he had heard it before but couldn't place when or where, the two Ninja went their seperate ways, knowing inside someday they would have to fight one another. Category:Konoha Category:Male Category:Clan Category:Uchiha